Stockings
by No Mansion In Miami
Summary: Auslly through the years on Christmas. Every year there seems to be something special in one of their stockings. Read to find out what they are!


**Hey guys! I haven't been on here in forever. I was super busy with Christmas gifts, but I got some time today. Merry Christmas! Speaking of Christmas, I got a LAPTOP, so now I should be able to update during summer. Anyway, on with the one-shot.**

**Words: 1,082**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or any other shit you recognize.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Christmas Eve 2013**

Ally and I have been friends for a while now, and I finally have the courage to ask her out. I asked her dad to put a piece of paper with _Meet me at our place ~ Austin_ on it. Our place is a tree house in the woods. He better not forget...

**Christmas 2013**

I'm waiting for Ally at the treehouse. Maybe she won't come. It's Christmas, why would anyone want to come out here?

"Hey Austin," Ally says. When did she get here?

"Hi Ally," I reply. She smiles and walks over to me.

"Why did you want me to come here," She asks.

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend," I ask before I chicken out.

"Yes," She answered. I walk over to her, and give her a kiss. It was a long kiss, but it wasn't heated.

* * *

**Christmas Eve 2014**

I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow. I'm so happy that I bought all of the presents I needed. Now I have to tell my parents that this will probably be the last Christmas we spend together… I'll come and visit on the holiday, but I wont live here anymore. This will be hard, but I have to do it.

Your probably confused right now, so I'll explain what's going on. I'm Austin Moon. I'm currently in a relationship with Ally Dawson. We've been dating for a about a year. Just one day off. This year, I'm gonna ask her to move in with me. I'm moving to a house on the other side of town.

I have the perfect way to ask her. When she comes over tomorrow, I'll make sure there's a box with the key in it, in her stocking. She'll probably think I'm proposing to her, but she should know that won't come until later. I hope she moves in with me...

**Christmas 2014**

Right now, Ally is going through her stocking. I made sure the key was at the bottom. She pulls it out and opens it. The look on her face tells me she's confused.

"What's this for?" She asked, holding the key up. I smile and walk over to her.

"This is a key to a house. My new house, and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me" I announce. She smile and tackles me in a hug.

"Of course I'll move in with you Austin" Ally squeals happily. I give her a quick kiss on the lips. I'm so glad she said yes. I'm so in love with her.

* * *

**Christmas Eve 2015**

It's been one day short of a year since I asked Ally to move in with me. This year, I'm giving her a promise ring. We're not quite ready for marriage, but this is my way of letting her know that it will be coming at some point. Doing the same thing as last year, I'm putting the ring in her stocking. God I hope she loves it. It has _I promise ~ Austin_ engraved on the inside. That cost a lot of money.

**Christmas 2015**

This year, we had everyone come over to our house to celebrate Christmas. I wish you could see the look on Ally's face when she opened the box and saw the ring.

"Austin," She whispered. I looked over and seen her holding the box toward me with a shocked expression on her face. I took the box and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Sorry if I confused you, but this is not an engagement ring. It;s a promise ring. It's my promise that we will one be married. I love you Ally. Do you accept this ring," I ask. She didn't say anything for a minute which made me nervous

"I accept. I love you Austin," She answers.

"I love you more," I reply.

"No, I love you more," Ally says.

"I love you more, and nothing you say or do will change my mind," I say,and she sighs in response.

* * *

**Christmas Eve 2016**

Yet again, it's Christmas tomorrow. This year, I'm proposing. That's probably not a surprise. It should be to Ally though, at least I hope so. Well, as usual, the ring will be in her stocking, and all of our close family and friends will be there. I'm so nervous.

**Christmas 2016**

Today's the day. The day that I finally ask Ally to marry me. I'm sweating like crazy, and sometimes I stutter when I talk. I hope she says yes.

She's at the bottom of her stocking again, but this time she knew what the ring was for. Sne looks at me with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. I take the ring from her hands and get down on one knee. This kinda feels like last year.

"Ally I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me," I ask while staring into her eyes.

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes," She shouts and jumps into my arms whike attacking me in kisses. God, I love her.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Christmas Eve 2017**

Tomorrow Austin and I are getting married. Like last year, we are only inviting close friends and family. We figured we would do presents during the reception. As if it were a normal Christmas. Instead of Austin having a surprise at the bottom of my stocking, Austin will have one from me.

**Christmas 2017**

After the wedding we did our gifts. Austin was going through his stocking when he pulls out a... stick. He looks over at me with wide eyes. His smile is huge.

"Is this what I think it is," He asks, his eyes still wide. I nod my head. "We're gonna have a baby," He shouts. He runs over, picks me up and spins me.

Then, he set me down and lifted my shirt up to expose my growing belly. He kisses me, then he speaks.

"I know we just met, but I love you so much," He whispers. He places another kiss on my stomach, then stands back up and kisses my lips. We're gonna be a happy family, and it all started with stockings.

* * *

**That's all for this one-shot. I'll post more soon. Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**\- No Mansion In Miami**


End file.
